Glucocorticoids are induced in most drug regimens used for malignant lymphoma although they frequently add no significantly antitumor effect and cause toxicity. We have developed and applied to isolated human cells in-vitro techniques (glucocorticoid receptor analysis, response of cells to added glucocorticoid in terms of radiolabeled isotope incorporation and decreased cell viability) which might allow prediction of antitumor response prior to initiation of glucocortoid therapy. The primary objective of this research is to study tumor glucocorticoid receptors and in-vitro glucocorticoid sensitivity in adults with lymphoma to see if we can use these in-vitro techniques to select patients who will benefit from glucocorticoid therapy. Secondary objectives are to determine the diagnostic and prognostic utility of these in-vitro glucocorticoid analyses and to develop an increased understanding of the mechanisms of glucocorticoid sensitivity and resistance in lymphoma. The study involves collaboration between investigators at the University of Minnesota and Dartmouth Medical School. Lymphoma patients are diagnosed, staged and treated at Minnesota; specimens of their malignant and normal lymphoid tissue are shipped to Dartmouth for in-vitro glucocorticoid studies. Results of in-vitro glucocorticoid analyses are correlated with histology, lymphocyte surface markers, treatment status, in-vitro antitumor response to glucocorticoids and combination chemotherapy, and survival.